


Cruel Gimmick

by animuia



Series: Locker Room Prank [1]
Category: Chelsea FC - Fandom, Football RPF, Tottenham Hotspurs - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Smut, Sonny crossdress as a girl, dirty sex talk, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animuia/pseuds/animuia
Summary: Losing a bet is one thing, but crossdressing as a schoolgirl at Halloween party is another. Son finds himself being hit on by a number of football players, and then there is Eden Hazard who refuses to leave him alone.





	Cruel Gimmick

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Kyle Walker who actually wore a dress to a Halloween party in real life. Set in Tottenham 2015-2016 season.

Son Heung Min, a twenty three years old Tottenham footballer, wore a short sky blue dress that had long sleeves and a white ribbon tied around the sailor collar at Kyle’s Halloween party. His short black hair hid underneath the long auburn haired that tumbled over his shoulders, and bangs nearly reached to his eyes that lined with black eyeliner.

How did this happen, you ask?

All of this started with a joke that came about with Uno game. Uno was relatively popular game in the locker room, and the competition brought the ugly side of Tottenham players, namely Kyle and Son. One Saturday afternoon in Walker’s house, Walker made a bet that if he lost in Uno game against Son, then he would wear a dress under Son’s direction to the Halloween party. But if Son lost, then Son would wear the dress. Son thought that he would win, but by the end of the game, he found that luck favored Kyle.

So now he was at Kyle’s house, in a dress that Kyle picked specially for him, under thick layers of glamorous makeup that Kyle’s girlfriend, Annie, did with her expertise. Son found the makeup too sticky and the dress too short, so he tugged down the dress and scratched his face.

“Sonny, don't scratch, you’re going to mess up your makeup,” Annie chided, which effectively stopped Son.

“The makeup is bit too much, don’t you think?” Son brushed off the bangs from his eyes. “The colored lenses and fake eyelashes are irritating.”

“No complaining from the loser, Sonny,” Kyle said, wagging his finger. “You lost the game. As far as the bet goes, you have to follow my direction.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got that.”

Kyle walked around Son, scanned over him, and then tsked tsked in appreciation. “Annie, you’re brilliant. Sonny looks like a girl, genuine.”

“Of course,” Annie said proudly. “Sonny, you better not to touch any parts of your face, you got it?”

“Fine,” Son said begrudgingly. “Who did you invite for your Halloween party? It’s only Tottenham, right?”

Kyle chuckled. “Not just Tottenham.”

“What does that mean, Walks?” When Kyle didn’t answer, Son called again, “What are you saying?”

He followed Kyle and Annie to the living room where people in various Halloween costumes bustled in and out. DJ in red headset played loud British pop music at the turntable, few players with their significant others danced to the rhythm on the floor, while others sat around the bar drinking.

Dier, who wore curly black haired wig and dressed in thick fur coat with chain armor underneath it, pushed through the crowds and walked over to Kyle and Annie. “What are you supposed to be?”

“That’s my question to you. I’m Ed Sheeran, and Annie is Wonder Woman.”

Dier rolled his eyes. “Her I get. But your wig is not convincing.”

“I can say the same about you,” Kyle said, gesturing at him. “What are you, from Lord of the Rings or something?”

“Mate, I’m Jon Snow from Game of Thrones.” Then Dier eyed Son curiously. “Who is she?”

At that Kyle released a roar of laughter, bending over with his arms around his stomach while Annie giggled behind her hand. Son crossed his arms over his chest, frowning at Kyle.

Dier looked between them, flummoxed by the reactions. “Why are you laughing, Walks?” Kyle continued to laugh, wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes. “I’m serious. What’s going on?”

“Eric,” Son said.

Dier blinked once, and then he looked at him with eyes narrowed in concentration. Hesitantly, he spoke up, “You are?”

Son sighed, shaking his head. “Eric, it’s me, Sonny.”

“Woah!” Eric stumbled back, hands up defensively. “What happen to you?”

Son glared at Kyle. “Long story. I lost the game to Kyle and now I’m suffering the consequences.”

“Well, I’m glad you told me now, cause I would’ve chatted you up,” said Eric sheepishly.

“I don’t want to know that.”

Kyle patted Son on the shoulder and slung an arm around him. “Come on now, Sonny, nothing to be ashamed of. You’re gorgeous as a girl.”

“Walks,” Son admonished.

“I’m just toying with you. You’ll be fine.” Then he wrapped an arm around Annie’s waist. “Anyway, me and Annie are going to the dance floor. Don’t get into troubles, Sonny.” And there Kyle and Annie went, disappeared among the crowds.

A second later, Eric caught the sight of a familiar face among the crowds, said his goodbye to Son before headed toward the dance floor. Glanced around the room, Son decided to settle a seat at the couch in the back because that area was obscure. 

Unfortunately, he discovered the area was not as obscure as he thought it would be. Throughout the evening, a couple of players -- all from rival teams, Manchester City, ManU, even Arsenal -- came up and flirted with Son, and Son rejected their chat up lines with short and brief of “no” every time. The number of advances reached to the point where Son considered telling them the truth, but he didn’t want to be exposed for cross-dressing, so he kept himself quiet and hoped no one would notice him there.

Then came along Eden Hazard in a sleek black suit and small bow tie, a toy gun dangled around the belt. He said nothing, only sat down on the couch, drinking to himself. When one drunken Iron Man stumbled on his feet, bumped against Hazard’s glass, in which spilled the liquid over the suit, Son pulled a couple of tissues and handed it to Hazard.

“Thanks,” Hazard said, wiping his suit jacket.

“No problem."

“So how did you get invited?"

“I’m, uh, a friend of the friend of the player.” Son winced at the lie. He was never good at lying, but he hoped Hazard would go along with it.

And Hazard did, because he didn’t ask any question afterward. Just as Son breathed out a sigh of relief, Hazard scooted over, invaded into his space, and said in a low voice, “I assume you are single.”

Uneasy by the sudden proximity, Son shifted closer to the armrest, adjusting his dress. “No.”

“I don’t see anyone with you.”

“Well you weren’t here a moment ago.”

Hazard reached over to pull a cotton string off from his wig. “There is a string in your hair,” he said.

“Thanks,” Son said.

“You don’t look at me when we talk. Why is that?”

“Because,” Son said, exasperated and annoyed because of Hazard’s fickle actions, “that’s how I talk.”

Hazard slid a finger under Son's chin, grazed gently against the smooth skin. Son heard his heart pounding at his ears in a mixture of anxiety and apprehension, and against his better judgement, he looked at Hazard. A pair of blue eyes and a confident smirk.

“Now we are getting somewhere. That’s not hard, is it?” Hazard's smirk grew wider.

Son sucked in his breath and looked away. Ignoring the nervous pounding in his ears, he schooled his expressions, brushed a strand of his hair and tucked it behind his ear.

The act failed to convince Hazard who became bolder with his actions. Hazard pinched around Son’s chin, forced Son to his direction. “Your heart is beating really fast.”

Son slapped his hand away, agitated. “Don’t touch me.”

Any common person would give up at this point but not Hazard. Swiftly, Hazard leaned over, nosed against the curve of his neck, and inhaled a deep breath. Stiffened, Son held his breath.

“You smell like peppermint,” said Hazard, pulling away.

Tinge of red stained on Son’s cheeks from embarrassment. His lips parted to speak but no word came out. It took him a minute to gather what he should say, but he blurted out, “I’m a guy.”

Hazard rounded his eyes and his mouth formed an o.

“And Kyle Walker is my friend,” Son continued despite himself. He wished he could hide in a hole, because if he ended up being infamous on internet for cross-dressing, it would be no one’s fault but himself.

Uncomfortable silence fell between them. Son wondered about different but possible consequences, but as always, fate had a cruel sense of humor.

Undeterred by the bombshell of truth, Hazard brushed his thumb across Son’s lips, then rubbed the lipstick stain between his fingers. “Red lipstick doesn’t suit you at all. I’ll suggest you to use other color.” Hazard’s tone was light as if he was talking about weather.

Son blinked owlishly. “What?”

“You’re pretty and I like pretty people,” Hazard said.

Ah fate, Son thought, Korean god must’ve hated me a lot. “I’m not interested.”

“You shouldn’t lie because you are not good at it.”

“I don’t have any reasons to lie.”

“That’s what everybody says. How about you prove it to me instead?”

Son scoffed in disbelief. “Why? And how could I prove it anyway?”

“That’s easy,” said Hazard with a devious smirk. “I can kiss you and if you don’t kiss me back, then you’re not interested in me.”

“That doesn’t work.”

“You never try. How would you know?”

“If I don’t kiss you back, you would leave me alone?”

Hazard held his hand up in a sign of promise. “I would leave you alone.”

Son eyed him suspiciously before he nodded slowly. Hazard grinned as he sidled up to him. Squeezed shut his eyes, Son felt warm breath ghosted on his lips. The contact felt soft and the kiss started gentle. A hand crept up to his neck, pulled him body against body, burning heat through the layers of clothes like an imprint. When Son kept his mouth shut and remained unmoved, Hazard swiped at Son's lips, nibbling the bottom lip until Son yielded to Hazard, lips parting.

Desire hummed in his vein like an incessant beat. It played like a rhythm to the heartbeat. Son knew what it meant and what it would happen, so he mustered enough strength to push Hazard away. There was no surprise on Hazard’s face; instead there was a smirk on his face, almost as if he knew. Cheeks flushed, lips swollen and eyes flared, Son was a picture of lust remnant. Lust was true despite anyone’s vehement denial.

“You’re interested in me,” said Hazard.

“No, I’m not.”

Hazard glanced at Son’s apparent bulge. “Your body said differently.”

The shade of red went darker on Son’s cheeks, and Son immediately covered his bulge with his hands. “Not like you’re any different,” he said pointedly, glanced down at Hazard’s crotch.

“Because I’m interested in you,” Hazard said. “And you’re interested in me too, so why are you turning me down?”

Son had a number of good reasons for turning him down: one, he was a football player; two, he was in Kyle Walker’s house; three, Chelsea and Tottenham were not on friendly terms. Those reasons were valid and rational.

“So what are you going to do?”

But lust was the truth. Son had only one choice: to go with Hazard. Valid reasons and rationality be damned. He reached over to palm Hazard’s crotch, looked up under his long eyelashes and said: “Where do you want to go?”

In celerity, Hazard pulled Son to a closet room, door locked and lights dimmed. Hazard pressed Son against the door with need, lips to his neck, leg pressed between his thighs.

“God, you don’t know how long I have waited to do this,” Hazard breathed.

No words but a gasp came from Son when Hazard ground his hip against him. Like a fish out of water, Son inhaled a mouthful of air and laid his neck to bare while Hazard peppered open mouth kisses down Son's neck. Sneaked his hands under the dress, Hazard cupped around Son's erection and stroked it between his fingers. Panting, Son grabbed Hazard by the neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. After a couple of rapid strokes, Son fell limp into his arms as he splattered into his hands.

“You feel good?” Hazard whispered against his mouth.

Son nodded weakly, too tired to answer.

“Good, it’s going to be even better,” Hazard said. “Turn around.”

Son faced the door, hands braced, legs spread wide. Hazard stood behind Son, one hand pulled down Son's boxer and the other unzipped his pants. When Son felt wet fingers probed into the rectum, stretching the muscle tunnel, he bit on his hand to stifle the moan. Slipping his fingers in and out, Hazard repeated the motion a few times before he withdrew his finger, replacing it with his erection.

The prep somewhat eased the stinging pain that followed with intrusion. Son held onto the door, attempted to relax his muscles as Hazard gripped his hip with enough force to bruise, pushed further into him, eliciting a groan from him.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Hazard panted, huffing heavily against the back of his neck. “I could make love to you for hours.”

Son could only moaned into his hand as pleasure washed over him, overcame the initial discomfort. Hazard understood the underlying meaning, so he pulled back till the tip of his erection and then drove into him hard. Writhing, Son scratched the door with his nails and pushed back against him wantonly.

The Belgian licked the nape of Son's neck while he pounded into Son with short and measured thrusts in celerity. Coils of pleasure built up from the back to front and every thrust reverberated through Son like a shock. The young Korean sought out his erection and pumped it in sync to the thrust.

“God,” Hazard grunted, pulled out and slammed back in another angle, “you’re so hot.”

“Fuck,” Son released choked gasp.

“Hmm, yes,” Hazard growled, sped up the pace of thrusts. The sound of hip slapping against the buttock rang loudly inside the closet. With every thrust, he felt Son clenched around him, passage of muscle squeezing him. It didn’t take long before Hazard came with deep groan, hip shuddering with release into him.

Son followed with a trembling cry, semen splattering into his hands. Hazard pulled out his soften cock and set down Son on the floor. Still panting, Son looked up at Hazard through half lidded eyes. “You’re such an arsehole.”

Hazard chuckled and touched Son’s rectum, feeling the wetness of cum. “You need to be cleaned up. Can you stand?”

“Of course not. My hips and legs are sore.”

Hazard grinned before he kissed Son soundly on the mouth. “Then we can do the cleaning later.” He wrapped an arm around Son’s waist. “For now, I’m tired.” With that Hazard shut his eyes.

“Hey,” Son said, nudged his elbow at him.

The sound of breathing was his only answer. Son peeked over his shoulder at the sleeping Hazard. Well, it could've been worse, he thought to himself as he closed his eyes, lulled into slumber by Hazard's steady breathing.


End file.
